


I'm not feeling very

by 0o_LilacRose_o0



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Depression, Emotions, F/F, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Talking, They talk about emotions and Petra tells Dorothea to go to a psychiatrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_LilacRose_o0/pseuds/0o_LilacRose_o0
Summary: Dorothea is in a better place and is living a better life then she could have ever imagined. With a wife she loves, and security in her life.So why isnt she feeling... happy?





	I'm not feeling very

"Dorothea, love, are you okay?"  
It was a sunny beautiful day out when Petra finally asked. The two had been married for nearly 6 months, and for even longer, something had felt wrong for Dorothea. Everything was perfect. She knew that. There was nothing she wanted differently. Nothing she would change if she could.  
So she responded honestly.  
"Everything is being wonderful." Dorothea responded in her broken Brigidese, and smiled, and she knew Claude would have been on her ass if she was there. Because a smile that didn't reach the eyes was supposed to be his thing.  
"I didn't ask that though. I asked if you were okay." Petra pointed out, and the worry in her eyes told Dorothea that lying or avoiding the question would cause even more pain for them both.  
"I- it-" she struggled to respond in Petra's language, before changing to her own native tounge. "I don't feel bad or good... my feelings about my life are... empty." She tried to explain.  
"Oh." Petra looked... like she understood in a way "You are having the... mind illness."  
"Are... are you saying I'm crazy?"  
"No. Its another sickness people get. My cousin, Sean, he had it too." She explained, switching back to her own language. "He has medicine for it. You should... talk to him. He can introduce you to his doctor."  
"Can you be... introducing me?"  
"Yes, love. I'd be happy to help."  
Dorothea leaned in to give her wife a kiss, and is met with one in return. She may not be feeling fully, but she truly loves the woman who she married.

* * *

After a while she began to feel more... happy. Satisfied. Emotional.  
She began writing an opera in her excess amount of spare time, and became closer with various people in Brigid. Sean, for example, turned out to have an interest in music as well, and the two spent much time together sharing information about music and dance from their homelands, and learning songs from each other.  
And when she was with Petra... she had never realized before how happy being with her love could make her. Every moment, every conversation, every night, she loved and savored every minute.  
Dorothea signed her name at the bottom of another letter to Edelgard, who she had been keeping close contact with since moving to Brigid.  
She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and smiled up at Petra, who was smiling back at her. "How are you today, love?" Petra asked "I've never felt better" She smiles, and leans up as Petra leans down into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey add a comment if you think I should edit this and make it better and longer. It wouldnt take much time or effort but I wanna know if it's a good idea first.


End file.
